


When Two Worlds Collide

by Wifeofthegreatfool



Category: Nobunaga The Fool
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anime, Cussing, Dimension Travel, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Giant War Armor, I might bash some characters, Manga, Mecha, Middle Ages, Mystery, Owari - Freeform, Romance, Star of the East, Star of the West, Tragedy, Violence, War, regalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wifeofthegreatfool/pseuds/Wifeofthegreatfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna Romero is an ordinary rich 20-year-old college student with an ordinary life until one day she suddenly ends up into the World of Nobunaga the Fool just because of one wish. Can she help Nobunaga and the others go through the future events that lie ahead of them, a future that she is too aware of? Can she find her own destiny? M for language & Violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: same storyline which is sort of AU and filled with surprises that is yet to come. hehe
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Nobunaga the Fool (How I wish)

**Prologue**

It was another day in the Romero Residence; I was hanging out with my very noisy cousins who are mostly boys and have lived with me ever since I was still two years old. It was a Sunday afternoon and we were staying in the computer room and doing our own thing; some of us were playing video games and other stuff while eating our snacks. I was doing some of my assignments, sitting beside me was one of my cousins, Reo who, was obviously looking so bored.

"Oh men!" He complained loudly, "How boring! Any idea what to do?"

I scowled at him but he didn't seem to noticed this so he continue to complain of how bored he was so I just sighed to myself as I continue on doing my assignment then suddenly out of nowhere, another of my other cousins, Zelos had an idea;

"Hey guys, why not we just watch some anime right now? It's been awhile since we did watch any of it.

"Hmm… Great idea dude!" My seatmate agreed happily.

"But what kind of anime? Since there are a lot to choose from."

"Yeah..what?" My other cousin asked

Reo thought for a while

"Some of the recent anime that we watched before..."

"Dude, we watched a lot of anime recently," Felix said

"Oh yeah we did."

"But we need to choose one."

Everyone in the room thought about it,even me. I had to think of which anime that I really wanted to watch again, especially if I wanted to see my favorite character again.

"Aha! I think I know what to watch!" Reo exclaimed loudly

"Then what?"

Reo glanced at me and gave me a foolish grin which I frowned at.

"Something that Jenna would like.."

Something I would like? I wonder what...must be one of my favorite anime.

"I am sure she will be fangirling over this especially because the main character is so hot.."

Hmm. There are a lot of options in this.

"It's Nobunaga the Fool!" He announced happily.

My eyes began to sparkle brightly. I always wanted watch Nobunaga the Fool again , and I especially wanted to see Nobunaga Oda, not just because he was so damn hot, but because he's my favorite character! I also love the voice actor who performed as Miyano Mamoru. He is a great voice actor next to Yuuki Kaji who voiced Issei Hyoudou from another one of my favorite animes, Highschool DxD.

"See? I knew Jenna would love it!"

I sent him a glare which he ignored, so in the end we decided to watch Nobunaga the Fool on my laptop. Everyone gathered around me and I opened up my browser then looked it up on one my bookmarks (I always bookmark all of my favorite anime if I want to watch it again) Nobunaga the Fool was one of them so I clicked the bookmark that is labeled "Nobunaga the Fool" then waited it for it to load.

"We need popcorn or something…"

I rolled my eyes at him, then I looked at the browser again to check if the page finally loaded which it did, then I clicked episode one and I clicked play and waited it for to buffer when it does I clicked play again and we began to watch the episode. I loved the first episode but I didn't really like the ending much-though speaking of the ending, oh how I wish I could change it, I really do want to change it badly, an!d I want to help develop the characters further but could I do it? I continued to think about it, wishing hard until Reo started to point at something… hmm?

"Jenna, your necklace! It's glowing…"

 _Huh? What...my necklace?_ I looked down and he was right; my necklace that was given to me by my mother was glowing brightly on my neck. It continued to glow until it turned really bright that everyone's eyes were blinded by the light.

Oww! My eyes...so bright.. I could also hear my cousins calling for me as I felt myself being lifted up by something. They continued to call to me until it grew really distant...

"Jenna!" They called out to me.

 _"Huh, what's happening?"_ I thought. Then everything went black...

 

 


	2. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins....

**Chapter One**

When I woke up, I found a pair of purple eyes looking at me. Huh?

"So you're awake, mademoiselle."

I quickly sat up and saw a man with blue hair, purple eyes and donned in a yellow suit. He had a light mustache and a short beard. He also wore a monocle over his left eye. I recognized him at once: the man in front of me was Leonardo Da Vinci from Nobunaga the Fool. I looked around and realized that I was no longer at home but in some sort of valley. So I must be in…...

"This place…" I trailed off.

"Is near the Country of Donremy, the place where I am heading to."

Donremy? My eyes widen in realization... So It..it means.. I am really in the world of Nobunaga the Fool right now?! But it seemed that I was in the Western Planet for now. I glanced upward and saw the Eastern Star in the sky..

Nobunaga! He must be somewhere up there in the Eastern Star, but first I need go to Donremy to pick up Jeanne, then after that I can go to where he lives. I glanced at Da Vinci and noticed that he was watching me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Uhm.. Yes?" I asked warily.

The blue haired man continue to watch me.

"So by the look of it, you are not from here, are you not? Judging by your appearance," He observed, while looking at me up and down.

I sighed and nodded. Of course I am not from here-I am from another world, after all.

He seems to be in deep thought.

I waited for his answer or questions if he had any. He then smiled at me, causing me to tilt my head to the side.

"Interesting… so where are you from, if you are not from here?"

"A place far far from here..." I replied, looking at him

"A very distant star!" his eyes gleamed at this. I blinked at his words. How did he figure it out it? I did indeed tell him that I am from a very far place but…after all.. I just suddenly appeared out of nowhere in this place and he found me. But how…did I get here? I tried to remember what happened to me but my head start to ache a bit.

I glanced at the blue-haired man again. His eyes were still gleaming and sparkling.

"The World is filled, no the whole Universe is filled with mystery!" He exclaimed happily "And you, my dear, are an example of it!"

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

"Indeed, there must be some reason for why you are here, and all we need to do, is to find out—'why?' And 'what?'"

I agreed, then I glanced around me and noticed that I had my bag with me. I checked what was inside and I found my laptop, ipad and my other stuff inside of it. Huh, I don't remember having with my bag with me especially my laptop... Unless...Once again I tried to remember everything that happened before I ended up here, then slowly everything started to come back to me at last.

Everyone! I looked around again and realized that they were not with me anymore.. Where the hell did they go? All I remembered is that I was watching Nobunaga the Fool with them on my laptop, then everything went black.

"Looking for someone?"

I jumped. I had almost forgotten that Da Vinci was still here with me since I was in deep thought. I nodded at his question.

"And who they may be?"

"My cousins.." I replied, looking back at him.

"I see. But first, we need to go to the maiden who can see visions before finding your dear cousins. Rest assured – I am sure we will run into them"

 _Ah_. Jeanne Kaguya D'Arc, also known as Ranmaru Mori, the girl who sees visions and the prophecies of the world. She will dress up like a man and yes, I have a feeling that I will run into them, sooner or later.

"Are we heading there as in, right now?" I questioned him.

He nodded

"Okay, I will go with you then," I declared, "I am also curious about her prophecies and the mysteries of both stars—yours here, and mine."

He smiled at me mysteriously, an upturned quirk of the lips I couldn't help but mirror. I always loved mysteries even as a child.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. I am Leonardo Da Vinci, a reputative man that works under King Arthur," he bowed while introducing himself. "My goal is to know the truth of the Universe. And you are?"

"I am Jenna—Jenna Romero, nice to meet you too sir," I bowed back.

"I am also interested about your world as well."

I knew that he was curious about my world since he was the kind of person who loved unknown stuff, so I decided to tell him about my world, like the life there—including the technology and whatnot—as we start to walk towards Donremy. His eyes sparkled with interest as I continue to tell him about my world.

"How interesting. I want to see your world in person," he said while recording what I said in his notebook. Then he glanced at my necklace, his eyes still sparkling. "You have an interesting necklace there, mademoiselle."

My necklace? I looked down at it; it was a heirloom given to me by my mother few years ago, a long silver chain with a clear teardrop-shaped pendant. It gleamed against my neck. Da Vinci kept on staring at it. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering why he was staring so intently at it.

"It seems really mysterious.. Where did you get it?."

"It was my mother's, and it's a family heirloom." I told him.

"I see, I have a feeling that your necklace is more than that.." This caught my attention— it is more than a necklace? Then suddenly I remembered that it was shining brightly when I was with my cousins and before I ended up into this world. Could it be...?

"Da Vinci... Is there such thing as a long lost Regalia?"

"I wonder the same thing, mademoiselle. And so…you know about them as well?"

I nodded. Of course I knew about them. They were the sacred objects used in Giant War armor, and have the power to respond to the user's will, depending on how strong it resonates.

"But don't worry, we will find out more about it as time goes by. For now, let's head toward Donremy."

"Okay," I said as I stood up from the grass where I was sitting, and grabbed my things. I looked at the blue haired male before me and nodded to him, glancing down briefly at my necklace. Clutching the pendant with my hand, I wished we would discover the answers to all the unknowns..

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, please. I am ready for this."

It looks like my adventure in this world is about to begin. I smiled to myself as I turned my gaze up toward the vast expanse of clear sky.

_Just you wait, Nobunaga Oda, the Great Fool of Owari. I am coming for you...fufufufu._


	3. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenna & Da Vinci finally arrives in Doremy and meets up with Jeanne..

**Chapter Two**

The town of Donremy was quiet when Da Vinci and I arrived. I yawned as I looked around the town. It was still early in the morning, and everyone here must have still been asleep. I glanced at Da Vinci and noticed he was still carrying his ridiculous amount of equipment—the megaphone strapped on his back, notebook and pen in hand, plus his deck of tarot cards which was hidden inside of his coat.

"Such a beautiful town, isn't it?"

I nodded. It was beautiful and peaceful. I took a deep breath, inhaling some of the air around me. The air around the town was clean, cleaner than the city where I lived in my world, clogged with perpetual heavy smog of industrial pollution. Here is not the 20th century, absent of the gifts and pitfalls of such rapid-fire technological progression. The setting here is clearly medieval.

"Do you think she is awake already?"

"Do you mean, Jeanne?"

He nodded as he looked at the town. _I wonder what time is it,_ I mused. _Hmm.. The time here in the West and in the East must be different from my world._

"The time..."

He placed his hand in his coat and pulled out an intricate pocket watch, brass metal gleaming in the early morning light.

"7:15am." He replied, looking at it

I glanced at my phone, which read "10:15pm" on its glowing interface.

"It's currently night time over at where I came from—California, USA. My hometown," I remarked, as I paused briefly to check my phone again, tabbing to the world clock tab to make sure. "And it looks like the time here matches up to France's from my world."

"Oh, so your world's time is like an alternate version of this world's?"

"I guess so, but I am not sure what timezone the Star of the East would equate to, if that were the case."

"I see."

He put the pocket watch back into his coat again and we headed deeper into town. Surprisingly, we found that a few of the townspeople were already awake and working.

"Good morning madam and sir, what can I do for you?" One of them asked us while approaching us.

I glanced at the blue haired man next to me, wondering what he will answer with. I didn't think he would directly tell them that he is here to see Jeanne—after all, people would wonder why he wanted to see a "demon possessed" lady.

"I heard this is a beautiful place." Da Vinci told them. "Don't you agree, Jenna?"

I inclined my head with agreement at his words.

"And not only that—both Jenna and I enjoy traveling the world."

"Yes, he is right. I do love traveling." I added with a smile, which was definitely true enough; in my world, I always end up traveling around the globe with my cousins, depending on the time. Universe hopping was admittedly a first though.

"I see! Well, our inn is that way," she said, pointing her index finger in the direction of the town in. "And I am Bettina, by the way. Nice to meet you, travelers, and enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks for the hospitality, mademoiselle," Da Vinci replied with a bow, and then we head towards the inn. I looked around the town, observing as some of the townspeople carried out their daily tasks. I darted my gaze upward toward the Eastern Star. I wonder what is Nobunaga doing right now. Is he awake already?

**_Star of the East_ **

_A young girl with long black hair was running before him, her hair swayinglike a banner in the air. She looked back at him, lips curved in a wide smile._

_"Nobu-kun?" She called out to him, voice ringing like bell chimes. "Come, let me show you something!" A delicate, finely sculpted hand reaching out towards him._

_"Where are you taking me, Jen-chan?"_

_"Secret! You'll see, Nobu-kun." She told him with a wink as he chased after her. She giggled while they ran across the expanse._

_"You are so cute.."_

_He blushed at this. She smiled at him and started to show him something.It was a pendant, and it was glowing brightly in the center of her palm._

_He looked at it, curiously._

_"What is that," he asked, bemusement coloring his voice._

_"A Regalia,..."_

_The glow of the pendant pulses, then flares, glowing even more fiercely than before._

_..._

A young man with long silver hair and black bangs suddenly woke up from his slumber.

'That dream again...' He thought, stretching his arms and looking around. 'That girl...just who was she?'

He had been having these dreams repeatedly lately, especially the nightmares about being betrayed by one of his best friends. He got up from his bed and got ready for the day.

"Good morning, Nobu-sama!" His green haired friend, Hideyoshi Toyotomi waved at him cheerfully upon seeing him, but of course he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Hideyoshi was greeting him already.

"Hey Nobu-sama. are you alright?" His friend spoke loudly this time, causing the silver haired male to snap out of his thoughts.

"Did you say anything, Saru?"

"Yes, I did but you were in a deep thought, the whole time. What'chu thinking so hard about this early in the morning?"

The young Oda heir realized this, causing him to sigh a bit while looking at him.

"These dreams has been driving me nuts lately…they'd get to you too, especially if you keep on dreaming about them over and over.." Nobunaga told him, rubbing his temples with his both of his fingers.

"I see..."

Just then, a guy with long raven hair entered the room behind him. He looked so serious.

"Having weird dreams again, Nobu?"

Nobunaga nodded.

"Both a nightmare and a dream about a strange girl."

"Oh, how strange indeed. I still wonder why you get them," he trailed off, then shook his head minutely. "By the way, tomorrow is Nobukatsu-sama's Coming of Age Ceremony. We should start preparing for it."

"So my brother has finally grown into a young man huh?" Nobunaga said as he fixed both of his gloves on with his hand.

"Come on, Nobu, you had one before."

"Humph, there was nothing special about my Coming of Age Ceremony, during that time."

Mitsuhide flipped his hair.

"It is because you are the heir of the Oda Clan," Mitsuhide told him, seriously. "Your ceremony was much grander than Nobukatsu-sama's will be."

"Whatever, you say Mitsu. I don't think I'll agree with you on that one."

Nobunaga went out of the room, with both of his friends following him. They walk for awhile until they reach the garden. The young Oda heir sat on the one of the stones near the pond, while Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi did the same. The three of them sat there in silence. Nobunaga glanced at the sky deep in thought.

"Today seems to be the perfect day for hunting," he said as he took a bag of beef jerky out from his jacket.

Both Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi looked at him.

"All day?"

"Yeah, are you planning to do it the whole day?"

Nobunaga laughed as he took a bite out of his jerky.

"Can be, but for now, I feel like sparring for awhile, then hunting."

"Hmm, while you hunt, I'll go around our territory to check out stuff as always," Mitsuhide told Nobunaga as he stood up, brushing off the dust from his clothing.

"Alright, Mitsu. Then let me know if there is anything new, okay?

Mitsuhide nodded, and the three of them returned to their daily routine.

**Donremy**

I was resting in my room during the whole day. Ever since I arrived here at Donremy with Da Vinci, I felt a bit bored, so I decided to go downstairs. _Hmmm.. I wonder where is Da Vinci right now?_ Then I realized something—could it be that he went to retrieve Jeanne already?

 _Damn! I must hurry!_ I quickly an upstairs again to get my stuff in my room, then I dashed out of the inn as fast I could, rushing towards the outer brink of the town. On the way there, I heard a group of girls talking about a demon-possessed girl who was working near them a while ago. I knew they were talking about Jeanne. I rolled my eyes as I passed by them.

I continued to run until I saw Jeanne holding a tarot card up in the air, while Da Vinci was watching her, I also noticed Da Vinci has his megaphone with him. I slowly approached them, panting from running too much. The blue-haired man seemed to notice me. He gave me a smile and beckoned me to come closer to them.

I walked towards them until I stood right next to him.

"Hello mademoiselle." he greeted me. I greeted him back.

Jeanne heard this, so she turned around and saw me standing next to Da Vinci. She looked so surprised to see me there. She glanced at the blue haired male next to me, then back at me, still with that wide-eyed expression plastered on her face.

"Uhm.. Hi?" I said while giving her a wave. She continued to stared at me. It looks like she needed more explaining . I just hoped Da Vinci wouldn't reveal my secret to her. So we began explaining a lot more stuff to her.

I glanced upward, deep in thought. Soon...very soon...we will heading towards the Star of the East.


End file.
